One Night
by ShelleyGraceCobaltMirage
Summary: The need to not be alone brings him to her door...is it enough to keep him there?


After hearing a knock at the front door, Dani opened it and to her surprise she found Nico standing there, a gentle smile lighting up most of his features. But the smile wasn't what Dani noticed when she looked at him. Behind his carefully constructed façade uncertainty lurked darkening his hazel eyes to almost black. It wasn't noticeable to others, but to her it was as very clear. Over the course of working closely together, their relationship had grown, and she had become very good at reading her. She had really only fine-tuned her therapist training and mastered the skill in recent weeks but she now considered herself an expert at all things Nico Careles. And tonight she knew he needed her. She should have told him to leave, knowing that when he brought his emotions under control he would be embarrassed – no not embarrassed, Nico as far as she knew was never embarrassed – angry at his lack of self-control. Disappointed he had let his feelings of rejection and inadequacy, the aftermath of Hurricane Gabrielle sway his better judgement. Horrified he had allowed himself to cross their carefully maintained line of professionalism and friendship... possibly even ashamed that he had come. Instead she found herself pleased that he was there, that he had trusted her enough to come. Dani stepped aside, allowing her to enter her home.

Nico paused at the doorway momentarily, almost contemplating whether he was doing the right thing in being there. It was always like this. His natural reaction was to push away from her, from everyone. Letting people get to close only opened yourself up to be hurt, and he had been hurt too many times to ignore his reservations. What he really wanted to do at that moment was to pull her to him, to have her to fall into his arms and have her tell him everything would be all right. That she would always be there for him. But he couldn't allow himself to be dependent on anyone. Not again. To allow himself the luxury of comfort, of relying on someone to always be there for him. Sometimes he wished he could be like other men he knew, he saw…men who were happy to depend on the woman in their lives. Men capable of expressing every emotion they felt. He envied the way they were able to do that. In his job, emotions were a weakness. They were unnecessary and only got in the way. He envied the way Dani's emotions came so easily to her. While he loved the fact that he was an enigma, he wished, just once, that he was an open to book to her.

Usually Dani remained silent, allowing him to make the decision between following his heart or his uncertainty without any pressure from her, but tonight she reached her hand out towards him. Nico looked quickly at it and then as if surrendering to his emotions he took it and allowed her to pull him inside.

Once inside she took her towards her dining room. 'I was just about to sit down to eat. Join me.' He pointed to the chair opposite hers and waited for Nico to sit down. He did so in silence. Dani left the dining room and returned after a moment with a second plate in her hand. She placed it in front of him, sat down and began dishing up vegetables and roast beef onto it.

'I'm sorry.' Nico stated. 'I shouldn't have come.'

'Ok, now you've said what you should not have done, what do you want?' Dani responded, putting down the utensils and looking intensely at him, her eyes taking on the famous Santino squint.

'I want to be here. With you.'

'Ok, then.' Dani smiled, as Nico realized what she had said. 'If it makes you feel any better, you can give me a dollar later.' She smiled wider, teasing him.

'You tricked me.' he also smiled, knowing that she hadn't actually conned him into telling her his feelings, that deep down he wanted to tell her how he felt.

'Why are you here, Nico?' Dani stated, gently prodding to discover the truth behind his uncertainty.

'I don't know.' Nico looked down at the plate in front of him. Picking up a fork he began to push the food around it. 'I wanted something.' He looked up at Dani. 'I didn't want to stay at home alone tonight.' He blurted out, and then quickly directed his eyes away from hers.

'I'm glad.' she whispered, covering the hand that lay on the table with one of hers. 'I didn't really want to be alone tonight either.'

There was a moment of silence before Nico looked back at him. 'Dani?'

'Yes?'

'I'm glad I'm here too.' He smiled.

Dani glanced up into his eyes and saw that most of the uncertainty had disappeared. She wondered why he let his fear of being hurt control him like this. She wanted to reassure him that she wouldn't abandon him, or hurt him, but she knew that deep down he already knew this. She knew he believed it too, or he wouldn't have come tonight, heart on his sleeve. She looked again into his eyes and saw that he was indeed pleased to be there with her. His pain and uncertainty had been from the internal battle fought between his heart and his head whenever he dealt with people on a personal level. She smiled warmly at him.

After dinner, Dani was surprised as Nico approached where she sat on the tan, fabric couch and seated himself next to her. She watched as he fought to stifle a yawn, covering his mouth with his left hand and stretching, rolling his head from side to side, as if trying to loosen tight muscles. She watched his dress shirt pull tightly across his chest as he stretched, admiring the definition she saw there. She knew he was tired. They had been pulling ridiculous hours lately. She knew she had only been getting 4 to 5 hours of sleep each night and knew without a doubt, that he was running on even less. She wanted to relax him, calm him and allow him the opportunity to get the rest he deserved with the companionship he craved. She smiled slightly as she formulated the perfect plan to give them what they both desperately wanted…needed.

Dani was even more surprised when she suggested a bath, with a mischievous smile, and Nico agreed without persuasion. In fact she could tell he was looking forward to it when he grabbed her by the hand and led her up the stairs, slowly undressing her as they went. So far, she thought, her plan was working perfectly.

In the bathroom only illuminated by the light of a few candles Nico gradually began to relax. Dani felt his body relax against her, as she lay back further, her head resting gently on his shoulder, her shoulder- blade length mahogany-coloured hair trailing over it and down his back. Dani was right again, he decided, the bath was wonderful. The last several days had been particularly stressful and now the warm water caressed his skin, and soothed his tired muscles, making those days seem such a long time ago. Having Dani seated between his thighs, reclined against his chest, and stroking at his arms just made the whole experience that much more pleasurable. He bent his head forward slightly, aligning his mouth with her ear. She felt his breath against her ear, as he whispered softly, 'Close your eyes.'

Dani stretched and repositioned herself, relaxing more fully against his body, and then did as he requested. She shivered involuntarily as he began to gently run his fingertips over her body. Barely touching her he caressed her flesh, starting with her arms, and as she had been doing to him, he trailed his fingertips along the length of them, where they rested on the edge of the tub. His hands leisurely moved back up her arms, and then down over her sides to rest on her hips. Placing his thumbs together just below her navel he joined his fingers together on the juncture between her thighs. After stopping his travels briefly he continued to caress her wet skin, moving over her stomach to fondle at her breasts. He dragged his fingertips over them and around them, but didn't attempt to touch her nipples, frustrating her further.

Dani moved slightly, trying to manoeuvre his hands to where she wanted them. Her motion placed pressure on his groin, causing him to tense behind her. She smiled and began to rub the small of her back against his growing erection, his increased breathing and the trembles his body emitted served to encourage her. She dug her nails into his thighs as she rocked gently against him, and arching her back further as she tried to push her nipples into his hands. An annoyed moan escaped her lips as he withdrew his hands. Nico laughed softly against her throat, his chest rising and falling beneath her back.

Feeling his breath against her neck, she turned her head to allow him easier access to her throat. Dani's breath came in short gasps as he began to suck gently on her earlobe, before he began to kiss his way down her throat, and across her shoulder. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, as his hands found her taut nipples and he began to stroke at them, teasing them. She moaned softly under his ministrations.

Releasing his hair, Dani turned her body to press further into his, no longer able to remain passive. She grabbed him around the base of his head and brought her mouth to his. As her tongue plunged into his mouth, she straddled his legs.

Growling from deep within him Nico tightened his arms around her, and before she was able to fully settle herself on top of him, he pulled her hard against him.

He leaned forward and captured her mouth in another passionate kiss as he bucked his hips forward and entered her. In long, hard thrusts he pushed her toward climax.

Dani returned the favour by clenching her internal muscles around his shaft and rocking her body against his. Their momentum splashed water over the edge of the bathtub and onto the white tiled floor.

Sitting upright on him, Dani began to slide up and down his erect organ, gaining a moan of appreciation in response. She bought her arms from around his neck and rested her hands against his chest, her fingertips caressing the base of his throat and his collarbone gently. She looked into his darkened eyes and smiled, before leaning forward and kissing him very softly.

Nico let his eyes wander all over her, admiring her as she gave herself to him fully. She smiled, sensing his eyes on hers, knowing that she knew what he was thinking. She knew that it was a struggle for Nico to enter into a personal relationship with anyone, hence the uncertainty she had witnessed on a number of occasions, but she also knew that when he did give way to his emotions he did so completely, or at least he did with her. She had seen that the night he had told her she knew him. He pulled her body forward to kiss her as he drove her to closer climax.

Dani tightened her grip on him, throwing her arms back around his neck as her body was seized in orgasm. Her muscles pulsated and her breath came as barely audible pants. Pants Nico could feel against his throat.

He thrust within her, only a few more times, before his own body mirrored hers and he was also gasping for breath, his body convulsing, his arms holding onto her tightly.

As her own spasms subsided Dani collapsed onto Nico's chest, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She felt his fingers run gently up and down her back as she fought to regain control of her own breathing.

Pushing herself from his chest, Dani smiled into his exhausted face, 'We really should get out.' She kissed him gently.

Laughing, he responded, 'I'm not sure I can actually do that right now.'

Carefully, Dani stood, and extended her hand. Nico accepted it and rose shakily to his feet. She remained still, admiring his body as the water dripped from his skin. After a moment she reached out and lazily ran her hand across his chest, before climbing from the tub and retrieving a towel from the wall-rack. She turned and approached where he still stood in the tub and motioned for him to get out.

Accepting her hand again Nico climbed from the tub and stood next to her on the bathmat before he took the towel from her hand. She watched as he wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another from the rack. He approached her once more and began to gently pat her body dry. As the towel reached her chest Nico stopped rubbing and stood motionless once more.

Dani looked into his eyes and noticed that they had darkened once more. 'Nico, what's wrong?'

He blinked a couple of times and refocused his eyes on hers. 'What?'

'What were you thinking?' She questioned, gently placing her hands on his shoulders, one eyebrow raised.

Nico looked into her eyes again before saying, 'I was just thinking how much I like being here with you.'

'I love you being her with me' Dani smiled, before lowering her eyes, realising she had just said the 'L' word.

Nico caught the brief expression of panic flicking through her eyes. 'You love having me here?' He raised an eyebrow. Dani nodded, her eyes meeting his again. 'So what are you going to about it?' he asked.

'First I'm going to kiss you.' Dani stated.

'Well, I'm up for it.' Nico smiled.

She looked at him and grinned also, 'I can see that,' she teased. She leant forward and kissed his mouth tenderly.

As she withdrew Nico whispered, 'and then?'

'Then I'm going to go and get into bed. I'm very tired.' She turned and went to walk from the bathroom into the bedroom, but Nico grabbed hold of her towel, removing it from her body, effectively stopping her in her tracks. 'You can't get into bed while you're still wet. You'll ruin the sheets.' He smiled mischievously as he pulled her to him, turning her so that she was held tightly against him, her back against his chest. 'Allow Me.' He whispered huskily as he ran the towel over her body, while still holding her against him.

Dani fought to suppress a laugh as she struggled against his grip. 'Since when do you care about my sheets?'

'Since I'm going to get to sleep in yours' Nico turned her in his arms, wrapping the towel about her again.

'Sleep?' she teased

'Yes sleep' He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her from the floor, and carried her – fireman style - into the bedroom.

Once she was standing her back on her feet Dani pulled the cover from the King bed, revealing to him a set of black satin sheets. Nico smiled then and dropping the towel he climbed into the bed. Lying back, she smirked, 'Sleep it is then.' She closed her eyes and settled down to sleep. Nico had other ideas, now that he was finally m in her bed, he was not going to waste the opportunity. He dropped the towel from his hips, climbed into bed and set about trying to torment his partner.

Wrapping his arms about her, he pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He then began to kiss her face, from her forehead to her eyelashes, to her nose. Dani, keeping her eyes tightly shut and her expression as neutral as she could, rolled in his arms to lie flat on her back. Nico rolled, also, and keeping her in his arms, he kissed her mouth and then moving his head he began to suck gently on her breast.

Dani began to laugh. 'Come on now. I'm so tired. We're BOTH so tired.' Nico looked up at her and smiled, before nibbling at her throat. 'Behave.'

Nico rolled to lie beside her. 'Oh alright. I'll stop, but you owe me.'

'Ok. Deal.' Dani moved to position her body next to his, so that she was touching him, but only just. She lifted herself up and kissed his mouth before settling into sleep. She placed a hand on the centre of his chest and closed her eyes. Nico covered her hand with one of his, and also closed his eyes.

After a moment Dani heard his breathing slow into a regular pattern and she thought he was asleep. She withdrew her hand from his and repositioned her body so that she could rest her head on his chest. She threw her arm across his chest and draped one of her legs over his. Breathing his scent in deeply, she knew she couldn't love him any more than she did at that moment. 'I love you' she whispered against his skin. 'I really do.' She concentrated her thoughts on the sound of his heart beating steadily in his chest. It lulled her to sleep, encircled safely in his arms.

As Nico's body clock hit five am, he woke. It was his usual routine. 5am Gym, 6.30 shower. 6.45 coffee on way to office. 7.30 prepare for the days security briefing. 9 am…try to scare Dani as she came into the building. Stretching, he carefully extradited himself from Dani's embrace, being sure not to wake her. Climbing from the bed he slowly returned to the bathroom and retrieved his clothes and dressed in silence. One day, he thought, one day I'll be able to spend the whole night here. With her. I'll be able to sleep through til morning. There wasn't really a legitimate reason why he couldn't stay, but his own reservations wouldn't let him. They wouldn't let him get too close to anyone. Too late, he thought as he looked back at the beautiful woman sleeping so soundly in front of him. He would give anything to stay. To skip the day's work out. To see her as she firth thing in the morning.

H crossed the room again, wanting a closer look at her. As he reached the bed, he seated himself down on the edge beside her, and began to gently stroke her face. Dani stirred under her touch.

'What?' she said, her voice slow and husky from sleep, monetarily forgetting that she hadn't gone to sleep alone last night. 'Nico?' she questioned as her eyes settled on his.

'It's time for me to go, but I didn't want to leave without telling you I had a nice time. I'm glad I came.' He leant down and kissed her softly.

Dani brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. 'I love you Nico' she whispered, still only half awake.

'Go back to sleep. I'll see you in a few hours.' He kissed her again and then stood and left her house.

He drove through the darkness towards his empty apartment, his thoughts on Dani and how much he loved being with her. He shook his head. He had her in his arms, only moments earlier and he left. He chose to leave. He slapped his forehead. 'You are a monumental fool' he thought. 'The most incredible, beautiful woman, the most wonderful thing in your life just told you she loved you and you left.' He slammed on his breaks, briefly checked the mirrors before swinging the car a full 180 degrees. He stepped on the gas, once facing the direction back to Dani's house.

It took Nico less than 15 minutes to pull into her driveway, jump from the car and break into her office door. He climbed the stairs quietly, and was relieved to find her as he left her, sleeping soundly on her right side, her face serene and beautiful in the increasing light of the impending dawn. He stripped his clothes off once more, and climbed gently into bed, being careful not to wake her, and failing miserably.

She jumped slightly as the bed depressed beside her. Her eyes flew open, and for a brief second he saw panic mar her expression. Then her eyes found his. 'I thought you left?' Her voice was soft, and hesitant, her expression one he could only describe as hopeful.

'I did' He answered. He had always been truthful with her.

'You came back.' She said, stating the obvious.

He wanted to smirk at her. He resisted, opting for the simple truth once more. 'I did'

The expression that crossed her face was priceless. He watched joy flood her face. She smiled widely and her eyes danced as they met his. He watched as something else grew in their depths. 'Are we going to have to have a conversation about breaking and entering again Nico?' she smiled again and he placed the something else…mischief. For this, she would pay dearly he decided.

He pulled her toward him, 'Most likely' he stated matter-of-factly

'Can it wait til the sun comes up?' She snuggled against him. 'Contrary to popular belief I am not my most effective between the hours of 3am and 7. I do not do mornings and unless running on coffee I'm barely coherent.'

He chuckled holding her tighter against his chest. Her face nuzzled into his neck, her breath tickling the coarse hair that graced his broad chest. 'You're doing just fine.'

'But I can be better' Dani whispered, her hand running up to rest against his heart.

'You are perfect Dani. Perfect.' He kissed the top of her head and settled further into the bed. Even if he wasn't going back to sleep, he was going to ensure she did, and he was going to enjoy every second holding her.

He felt her move as she raised her head slightly, to look in his eyes. 'Nico?' she whispered. He nodded, holding her gaze. 'promise me something?' He swallowed, waiting for her to continue. 'Don't leave me again.' Her voice was hesitant, hopeful and full of love as she asked him this.

He smiled. 'Dani, that is something I can promise you. I will never leave you. Not in the middle of the night, the early hours of morning or any other time…unless you ask me to. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I won't ever leave you like that again.' She leant forward to kiss him but her stopped her gently, only inched from his lips. 'Can I ask something of you in return?'

'Anything' She answered instantly, with no reservations. It shocked and moved him.

'Allow me to love you.' He stated earnestly.

'Oh Nico,' tears welled in her voice and her eyes. 'That's all I could ever want or hope for.'

'Then, I love you with all my heart Danielle Santino. You have stolen mine, and I never want you to give it back. It is yours to do with as you wish.' He closed the distance between them then, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Once laced with all the love and promise that he had. He hoped it was enough to show her all his true feelings, his love, his happiness.

As she withdrew Dani cupped his cheek and looked directly into his eyes. 'Thank you' she whispered, a small smile crossing her features as she took in his somewhat confused expression. 'Thank you for coming here last night. For trusting me with you heart. And, Nico, for loving me. You're all I have wanted for the longest time. I have loved you from a distance for some time. Thank you for letting me love you. And thank you for loving me back.' She kissed him again, quickly before the tears that threatened could fall.

'No, thank you' Nico whispered, his lips ghosting across hers. 'Thank you for not giving up on me.' Wrapping his arms even more tightly around her, he closed his eyes, his lips just centimetres from hers. 'Sleep Dani, I got you, you're safe.'

'And I've got you' she whispered. I've got you.'


End file.
